


Crossing Lines

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, Cuddles, Hikaoru, Kisses, M/M, Other, Reality, Sweet, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: They made sure to never cross that bordering line.But, what if they already did?





	Crossing Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Every time i wrote, "the line." i heard fucking Sangwoo in my head going "Don't cross the fucking line." so yea.

 

Hikaru and Kaoru were always sure to never cross that invisible line between reality and acting.

 

They made sure their act never came true

 

When they sat on the couch together, Kaoru sittin and snuggled into Hikaru, that was a normal twin thing.

 

When they held hands in the hallway, friends did that. And they were definitely best friends.

 

When they hugged it was solely to comfort. Siblings always comforted each other when they were sad, right?

 

When they pecked each other on the lips, that was also normal. You kiss your mom goodnight or your dad before he left for work.

 

When they kissed, nuzzled their cheeks into necks, pressed foreheads against each other, slept together, that was all normal, they made sure.

 

They were always careful to never cross that line between acting and reality.

 

When really, they’d crossed that line a while ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i miiiiiiiiiiiight make this into a story. depends on how much free time i get guys.


End file.
